Dash Parr
Dashiell Robert "Dash" Parr is one of the two tritagonists in the 2004 Disney/Pixar animated film,'' The Incredibles'' and its 2018 sequel. He is the eldest son of Bob and Helen Parr and is the younger brother to Violet and older brother to Jack-Jack. Dash's superhero power is the ability to run at superhuman speeds. He is also able to run on water as a consequence of this, as well as other physics-bending maneuvers such as running up buildings. Background Physical appearance Dash, described by Helen in the movie, is "a highly competitive boy, and a bit of a showoff." He strongly favors his father in looks, with the same blond hair, blue eyes and strong jaw, but he is also charmingly cute, being a boy at his age. Powers *'Superhuman Speed:' Dash's primary superpower is his astonishing superhuman speed, which gives him not only the ability to run superhumanly fast, but also grants him several other abilities that come in handy when in combat or heroic missions. The Incredibles video game shows his maximum speed at over 190 MPH (305Km/h), however, after learning some new abilities while on the heat of battle, Dash realized he was fast enough to run on water and on horizontal surfaces, like walls or ceilings. Considering that the necessary speed needed to run on water is about 650 MPH (1050Km/h), this would put Dash's final limit in just under the speed of sound (Mach 1), nearly fast enough to cause sonic booms. **'Superhuman Agility:' Combining his superhumanly fast speed, with the momentum he creates while on the run, Dash is capable of accomplishing feats of superhuman agility, no other normal human, or even a "Super" like his father, Mr. Incredible, could possibly do. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Dash's speed gives him a superhumanly fast mind and reaction-time, which he uses when engaging in combat or when in the need of improvising. This ability is very much needed when he needs to change direction, while running at superhuman speeds. **'Super-Speeding Combat Ability:' Dash's speed affects his entire body, allowing him the ability to combat an opponent with super-speedy punches. However, this does not increase the impact of his blows. Appearances ''The Incredibles Dashiell is a very rebellious boy and often gets into trouble and loves playing pranks on his least favorite teacher, Mr. Bernie Kropp. He believes that he should use his superpowers; his mother, Helen Parr/Elastigirl, disagrees. His goal is to compete in sports: his power of speed would make him special, give him an unfair advantage and supers have to keep their powers secretive. His mother forbids it on account that "Everyone's special" (which is, as noted by Dash to be the equivalent of saying "No one is"). Dash's charmingly reckless nature and one-track mind always gets him into trouble with his big sister, Violet. In one scene, he teases her about her crush on her classmate, Anthony "Tony" Rydinger. This eventually causes a fight that is broken up once Lucius Best/Frozone, a long-time family friend, rings the doorbell. Dash spits water at Lucius for him to freeze it– a tradition between the two, but after Lucius catches the icicle, Dash whinily mumbles that he likes it when it shatters. After Dash's father, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible, returns from Nomanisan Island, Dash and Bob are seen playing numerous games including catch (this foreshadows a later event). When Bob is captured by Syndrome on his return to Nomanisan Island, Helen packs her bags to rescue him after a brief visit with superhero fashion designer, Edna Mode. As she does, Dash sees the suit made for him and puts it on, naming himself '''The Dash'. In their suits, Dash and Violet stow away on the plane Helen has borrowed from a friend. Consequentially, the three are nearly vaporized by an onslaught of Syndrome's missiles. Helen saves their lives by shaping herself into a parachute. Helen then changes into a lifeboat with Dash serving as the outboard motor– for which Helen praises him upon their arrival at shore. In their camp out (a cave), she warns the children the bad guys they will be facing differ from those on cartoons: these are merciless. Thus, she allows Dash to run as fast as he can. Being rebellious, Dash hates it when Violet is in charge. He and Violet have another verbal disagreement, in which she is concerned Dash thinks this is merely a vacation. She then lets him know otherwise: "Mom and Dad's lives could be in danger, or worse, their marriage." Dash explores the cave and discovers it's actually a rocket exhaust pipe– and it's being used. They escape just in time and see the rocket off into the night sky. They spend the rest of the night in the jungle, huddling together to keep warm. The next morning, Dash realizes that he was huddled close to his sister, and jumps up and gags in disgust. Just then, he hears a monitor droid (disguised as a wild bird). He wakes Violet to show her the droid, which she finds very suspicious. Their curiosity triggers a deafening alarm of the droids. Later, the two are cornered by three armed Velocipods. Dash, remembering his mother's advice, starts running. Two chase him (while the third engages an invisible Violet). In this episode, Dash discovers just how formidable his superpower really is: he has a superior reaction time, he can deliver rapid-fire punches (but lacks the strength to do any lasting damage), and at full speed he can run on water. At the end this "the Hundred-Mile Dash", he gets cornered by the two Velocipods. He stops on the lagoon's surface and immediately submerges– saving his life as his pursuers collide into each other. Eventually, Dash returns to Point A just in time to save Violet from the third Velocipod. Violet then encloses them within a force-field to protect them from gunfire. She discovers that she can float inside her force-fields if she generates them in mid-air. Dash proceeds to move the force sphere by running along its inside surface, i.e. a hamster ball. After destroying a couple more Velocipods, they literally run over their parents. After a brief and joyful reunion, the family works as a super-team for the first time. Syndrome immobilizes them in zero-point energy and describes Operation Kronos: his plan to fraudulently become a superhero. Amidst Bob Parr's apology to Helen, Vi releases the restraints– allowing their escape. There are no jets in the hangar Helen saw during her arrival to Nomanisan Island, but Dash sees a rocket. Unfortunately, Helen has no knowledge on how to fly a rocket. Violet informs her to "just use the coordinates from the last launch." Syndrome's ex-co-worker Mirage, who became an ally of the family after folding her apparent relationship with him, handles that. Helen holds a van to the rocket as Dash maintains his impatience asking, "Are we there yet?" Upon their landing, Dash and Violet are nearly crushed to death by Syndrome's Omnidroid v.10, but Violet gets knocked unconcious, and Bob saves them. Syndrome loses the remote and, thus, loses control of his Omnidroid. When Mr. Incredible retrieves it, he throws it to Dash who crosses the pond while catching it (garnering amazement from his dad). After the family and Lucius finally secure the remote, Violet and Dash still childishly fight over it until Helen takes. The Omnidroid is destroyed when Bob hurtles one of the robot's claws through the central core. On their way home, Dash gets excited about how much fun he had during the entire adventure. When they arrive, they stop Syndrome from capturing Jack-Jack. Syndrome is apparently killed when his cape gets snagged in the turbine of his private jet and Violet saves the family from being crushed by plane wreckage, which totals their home. Dash now wonders if they have to move again; to that the answer is yes. When the smoke clears, one of their neighbors, a tricycle-riding young boy named Rusty, is amazed by what happened yelling, "Oh, man… that was totally wicked!" A few months later, Dash finally gets his chance to participate in track & field, but agrees with his parents that he cannot do anything to compromise the secret of the Incredibles nor grant himself an unfair advantage over the other contestants. Dash restrains himself, running only fast enough to win a silver cup, to which his family cheers. When celebrating Dash's athletic accomplishment, his victory is interrupted by the Underminer. The family dons their costumes and masks showing their re-dedication to fighting crime. ''Incredibles 2'' Dash Parr appears in the 2018 sequel, voiced by Huck Milner instead of Spencer Fox. Gallery Trivia *According to official sources, Dash is 10 years old, is 4'0" (121 cm) and weighs 60 pounds (27 kg). *Dash is based on speedster superheroes, specifically The Flash from DC Comics and Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. **Specifically, he could be seen as visually based on the Barry Allen version of the Flash, what with the red costume and blond hair. *In order to give Dash a realistic out-of-breath voice in certain scenes, director Brad Bird made Spencer Fox run laps around the Pixar studio. References es:Dash Parr fr:Flèche Parr Category:Characters Category:The Incredibles characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Spell Cards characters Category:Siblings Category:Athletes Category:Disney INFINITY characters Category:Pixar characters Category:American characters Category:Tritagonists Category:Students Category:Pre-teens Category:Disney Magic Kingdoms characters Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games